<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweaters by lumos2503</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953675">Sweaters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos2503/pseuds/lumos2503'>lumos2503</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020, Boys In Love, Cold, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Potions Accident, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos2503/pseuds/lumos2503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now it was the third night after the moon and Remus felt cold again. Restless he turned and twisted in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Groaning lightly, he clenched his hands and his fingernails dug into his upper arms, when his legs started cramping again."</p>
<p>After a full moon, Remus feels just cold and uncomfortable. But when there's a potions accident and a half-naked Sirius, the day suddenly takes a turn...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts">girlwithacrown</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the beautiful #blissember2020 by @kidovna and @wolfstars_ on Instagram! Check them and their art out, it's wonderful!</p>
<p>This is for the prompt "Sweaters" on the 9th of December!<br/>And despite the particular sweater having only a short appearance (in every sense of the word), I hope it warms your heart as much as it did for me...</p>
<p>Enjoy xo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sweaters</strong>
</p>
<p>Remus was shaking. His arms were shaking with cold, his legs were shaking with pain and his mind was shaking with anxiety, which he always felt in the first few days after a full moon. So, nothing special there. He felt cold all the time anyway – well, not <em>all</em> the time. In every night of a full moon he felt <em>hot</em>. Like a fever the wolf spread in his body, rushed through his veins and attacked his consciousness. The monster – James called it his “furry little problem” – took over his body and mind and made him wild, dangerous, and absolutely horrendous. But at least he felt warm these nights, and mostly the first night after that when the wolf only slowly left his maltreated body.</p>
<p>But now it was the third night after the moon and Remus felt cold again. Restless he turned and twisted in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Groaning lightly, he clenched his hands and his fingernails dug into his upper arms, when his legs started cramping again.</p>
<p>“Moony?”, suddenly a sleepy voice sounded from his right.</p>
<p>Remus didn’t answer and pressed his mouth firmly shut. But he heard some rustling, a big yawn and three pads of naked feet on the stone floor.</p>
<p>Sirius’s long hair fell into his eyes, as he leaned forward. “Are you okay?”, he whispered.</p>
<p>Remus wanted to nod, he didn’t want Sirius to worry, but he wasn’t sure it worked.</p>
<p>Sirius frowned. “Scoot over.”</p>
<p>Before Remus could answer anything, Sirius had already lifted the blanket and climbed into Remus’s bed. Despite only wearing boxer shorts, his body nearly glowed with an unbelievable heat.</p>
<p>An unintentional sigh escaped Remus’ lips and the taller boy moved closer to the warm body next to his.</p>
<p>“Better?”, Sirius muttered, wrapping an arm around Remus and pressing his chest against the werewolf’s back.</p>
<p>Oh yes, Remus felt much better. <em>How</em> much better however he couldn’t possibly say.</p>
<p>Slowly the warmth seeped through the fabric of his sweater and Sirius hand on his chest helped to calm his nervous heart. After a while he even dropped off into a light sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only when a hand gently touched his shoulder, Remus woke again. James stood in front of him and pushed his glasses back up his nose.</p>
<p>“Hey, Moony, Pads, we gotta get up.”</p>
<p>James wasn’t even surprised to find the two boys in the same bed. More often than not one of them, mostly Sirius, slept in Remus bed, just to warm him and calm him when he had nightmares.</p>
<p>“You feel okay to go to class today?”, James asked, not able to hide the worried undertone in his voice.</p>
<p>Remus nodded and stretched his long legs. They still hurt, but he would be okay.</p>
<p>James nodded his head in Sirius’s direction. “You gonna wake Pads? Then I’m gonna take shower, all right?”</p>
<p>James disappeared into the bathroom and Remus slowly turned around to Sirius, still sleeping soundly. He was beautiful. His silky black hair fell on his face, his prominent cheekbones looked much softer in his sleep. Carefully Remus lifted his hand and brushed a finger over the pale skin. A quiet sigh escaped Sirius’s lips and Remus felt his skin tingle.</p>
<p>“Pads”, he softly whispered.</p>
<p>But Sirius only squinched his eyes shut even more.</p>
<p>“Pads, we gotta go”, Remus murmured, his voice a bit rough. Slowly he brushed a long strand out of Sirius face and let his fingers glide over the other boy’s scalp.</p>
<p>Dozily blinking, Sirius opened his eyes. They were nearly black and deep like a cold mountain lake by night.</p>
<p>“Hmm, don’t stop”, Sirius hummed, as Remus wanted to withdraw his hand.</p>
<p>The werewolf’s lips curled into a soft smile and he again began to gently rake through the other boy’s hair.</p>
<p>The boy next to him in bed. His best friend. The boy he desired. Remus knew it since last year, the 5<sup>th</sup> year of the Marauders. Before that he didn’t exactly care about relationships. But Sirius… Sirius turned his head good and proper. Sirius of all people, who fooled around with anything with a heartbeat. The undisputed school crush, best looking student. Why would anyone like <em>him</em> like Remus, the <em>monster</em>?</p>
<p>“Come on, we really have to get up”, Remus mildly urged.</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“Or else you would have time to do your hair.”</p>
<p>That worked. Growling, Sirius sat up and rubbed his eyes. He hated not to have enough to tame his wild hair.</p>
<p>Hopefully discreet, Remus eyes drifted over the trained body. Fuck, did he look good. And Sirius knew. The boxer shorts hang low, showing off his hip bones and when Sirius stretched, his hands in the air and his eyes closed, Remus had to watch out not to moan.</p>
<p>For some time past, Remus avoided showering the same time as Sirius. Or else it would have been very difficult to hide <em>how much</em> he longed for the smaller boy. The fresh cuts and scratches on his arms and legs were too sensitive anyways, so Remus decided to have a quick wash at the sink, while Sirius was already in the dorm, trying to tie up his freshly washed hair.</p>
<p>“What do we have first?”, Peter asked the rest of the dorm.</p>
<p>“Potions”, Remus answered in a muffled voice, because that was the reason, he now pulled a second sweater over his head. His uniform was already baggy, because he had to wear lots of layers to keep warm in winter. And since his last growth spurt, it was too short anyways.</p>
<p>James’s uniform fitted perfectly as ever, Peter’s tie was a bit askew, but else the teachers wouldn’t have anything to remark about his appearance. Only Sirius had a slightly different composition for his outfit. His normal black uniform pants were sewed tighter by Mrs. Potter and Sirius now preferred to match them with his tough black leather boots. One time he tried to wear his leather jacket over the white button up, instead of the usual robe. But after McGonagall nearly threw a fit, he dropped it. Admittedly he loved to tease Minnie (how the Marauders called her in secret), but he knew his boundaries. Lucky Remus! Because in this fucking leather jacket Sirius look illegally hot and Remus hadn’t been able to concentrate the whole day.</p>
<p>Eventually the four boys stumbled down the stairs to the Great Hall. Remus groaned strained as he sat down onto the hard wooden bench and swung his legs over to sit at the table. Sirius warm hand briefly brushed his back as the long-haired boy flopped down next to him. James managed to snatch a seat next to Lily opposite of Remus and Sirius.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Evans”, he beamed, while pouring tea into his cup.</p>
<p>“Potter”, Lily replied briefly.</p>
<p>But Remus could have sworn that the corners of her mouth twitched upwards slightly.</p>
<p>“How’s things? Do you come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend? It’s Halloween!”, James asked nonchalantly, one hand wiping through his unruly hair.</p>
<p>Without showing any sign of reaction whatsoever, Lily turned to Remus with a swish of her dark-red hair. “Tell me, Remus…”, she started in honest curiosity. “You’re such a decent and nice guy –“</p>
<p>Sirius snorted into his cup, spreading coffee everywhere. Remus, being totally unimpressed, just smacked his head lightly.</p>
<p>“- then why are you hanging out with these idiots again?”, Lily ended her question.</p>
<p>Remus sighed. “Honestly? I ask myself the same.”</p>
<p>Sirius snorted scandalized. “Maybe because we’re your best friends in the whole wide world and you love us <em>so</em> very much?!”</p>
<p>Remus tried to hide his red cheeks by thoughtfully placing his head in his palms and stared at the ceiling. “Hmm… Let me think about that. Well, no. No, that can’t be the answer.”</p>
<p>Simultaneously he was hit by a handful of dry cornflakes by Peter, the sports section of the Daily Prophet by James and a slice of toast <em>with strawberry jam</em> by Sirius.</p>
<p>Remus grinned widely and took a bite of the toast.</p>
<p>"Next time with cherry, please" he said casually, while he cleaned his robes with a wave of his wand.</p>
<p>“And now special wishes?”, Sirius grumbled. “First you break my heart and now…” Dramatically he put a hand on his chest.</p>
<p>“Come on, Black. You’re such a drama queen”, Lily laughed.</p>
<p>Sirius stuck his tongue out.</p>
<p>“And a baby!”, Lily snapped.</p>
<p>“Well, in fact I’m much older and wiser than all of you! Evans, you know that you’re being hit on by a toddler?”</p>
<p>“Hey!”, James snorted.</p>
<p>“So, first of all, I most certainly will not let him hit on me…”</p>
<p>“HEY!”</p>
<p>“…and second…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The banter and teasing went on like that for the rest of their breakfast. Peter grinned and munched away his cornflakes, listening and giggling. And Remus smilingly drank his hot tea and nibbled at his toast. The pleasant warmth of the hot beverage filled his stomach, and he was just happy to be one of them.</p>
<p>Shortly after they had to go down the steep stairs down to the dungeons. James and Sirius formed the noisy vanguard, so people wouldn’t notice that Remus was limping after them. Peter took Remus’s heavy bag and pretended to tie his shoes at the end of the stairs, so Remus had an excuse to stand still and shook out his sore muscles.</p>
<p>The lessons proceeded only agonizingly slowly. Remus huddled as close as he could to the fire under the cauldron, he and Peter worked on and he had to keep his trembling hands still to be able to cut the seaweed properly. This lesson they were working on a draught that would shield the drinker from any harm of a fire, meaning the person who drinks it could touch flames without getting hurt. A very fascinating potion indeed, but Remus could only curse his misfortune, because despite boiling, the potion was cold as ice and therefore the dungeon even colder than on a normal day.</p>
<p>Remus felt like crap. Maybe it had been a day too early. He felt so fucking cold and tired and his mood went worse from second to second. In the last few minutes, he couldn’t even bother to listen to Slughorn and just kept staring into his potion. He felt Sirius worried gaze on him, it tickled on his neck, but he didn’t have the strength to pull himself together. His hands were shaking again, and his already sore muscles protested from cramping in the cold.</p>
<p>Peter was still working on their potion, but it felt like a helpless course. Peter was not the best in Potions and with Remus barely working, there wasn’t much he could do. Hesitantly the blond boy tried to decipher the instructions on the board through all the colourful vapour in the crowded room.</p>
<p>“Re, I’m not sure, if the pufferfish eyes come first, or the armadillo bile.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Peter’s voice seemingly took ages to reach Remus’s mind. He blinked two times, trying to comprehend what Peter was asking.</p>
<p>“Oh, I think it’s the pufferfish eyes”, Peter stated confidently and opened the jar.</p>
<p>“The puff- no, wait! Peter, NO!” Remus jumped up and tried to push Peter away.</p>
<p>But it was too late. Peter had already scooped a spoonful into their potion.</p>
<p>A very long second, nothing happened. But then the potion exploded. Peter shrieked and jumped out of the way, but Remus just couldn’t move. As the first wave of ice-cold potion hit him, Remus felt like he was burning. The liquid quickly drenched his two sweaters and button-up and his skin felt like ice cold needles pierced every inch.</p>
<p>Shocked silence around him. Remus just stood still, his hands still up in the air, where he had pushed Peter away. The bang of the explosion still rang in his ears and so the swelling noise of the worried shouts and questions were so muffled and his breath was so loud.</p>
<p>But there was one voice that cut through the clamour. “Re, <em>fuck</em>! Remus, are you okay?”</p>
<p>Sirius’s face slid in his focus and it seemed like he could only see the terrified expression on the beautiful face clearly.</p>
<p>The moment Remus felt Sirius’s hands on his shoulders, his paralysis suddenly dropped. He gasped. The noises were louder than ever and now he noticed that the whole class had gathered around him, Slughorn working on the cauldron to prevent more damage. His hands, that were still in the air before, flew to his chest, trying to rip the ice-cold fabric from his skin.</p>
<p>“Fuck!”, he shouted and started to panic when his numb fingers couldn’t get a proper hold on the sweater. “It’s <em>burning</em>, Pads! Just – fuck…”</p>
<p>Sirius rushed to help him, gripping the hem, and trying to pull it up and over his head. “I got you, Re. Wait – it’s okay…”</p>
<p>Despite being definitely too cold to feel good, the air in the dungeon felt much warmer than his soaked clothes. Remus felt the gazes of the other students on his bony back and his fresh cuts and old scars, but in this moment he couldn’t care less.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not when Sirius did what he just did.</em>
</p>
<p>Sirius pulled his sweater over his head and began to unbutton his shirt.</p>
<p>“Pads, what -? No, wait…”</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna argue about it, Moony. Put it on.”</p>
<p>And there he stood. Nearly a foot smaller than Remus, hair slightly dishevelled from pulling his sweater over his head too quickly, upper body now fully naked in all his glory with the tattoo on his ribcage, that he got last summer, holding his sweater and shirt in front of him for Remus to take…</p>
<p>“Sirius, I…”</p>
<p>“Shut up and take it. I know that you’re freezing.”</p>
<p>Remus felt a warmth, that had nothing to do with the temperature his skin felt, rush into his stomach. Without another word but with a tiny smile, that he knew Sirius noticed, he took the offered clothes and got dressed.</p>
<p>The button-up was way too tight and too short, just like the sweater, but they were Sirius’s. They were Sirius’s and they felt so warm and smelled like him. They smelled like his shampoo and a bit of smoke and dog fur, and Remus took a deep breath. His heart slowly calmed down and his skin finally began to feel warm again.</p>
<p>And when Sirius took his hand and dragged him out of the classroom, shouting to a baffled Slughorn that he would take Remus to bed now, Remus had never felt hotter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Kudos] and [comments] always welcome &lt;3</p>
<p>Thank you, you lovely people!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>